


ROSA (simb. amor)

by galadhriels



Category: La Casa de las Flores | The House of Flowers (TV)
Genre: F/F, inventadito (pero pudo haber pasado off screen), primera temporada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galadhriels/pseuds/galadhriels
Summary: Paulina de la Mora se reencuentra con su pasado y descubre que, a pesar de lo que creía, su corazón no ha cambiado. María José siempre será su amor verdadero, por mucho que le cueste enfrentarse a la verdad.
Relationships: Paulina de la Mora/María José Riquelme
Kudos: 12





	ROSA (simb. amor)

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribí muy rápido, por lo que pido perdón si hay fallos o partes que gustan menos. Me inspiré el la canción Rosas de la Oreja de Van Gogh y sentí que debía escribir algo antes de perder la emoción. Os la recomiendo.
> 
> Espero que os guste.

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar_

_“hoy va a ser el día menos pensado”_

_nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar_

_a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado._

El dolor que Paulina había sentido durante años cada vez que pensaba en aquellos ojos azules se materializó de golpe en cuanto volvió a cruzarse con ellos en el aeropuerto. Tenía que centrarse, había hecho lo que debía. La familia era lo que importaba ahora, su familia de siempre, su papá.

— ¿Paulina? ¡Hola!

Apenas pudo contestar, porque ella ya le estaba dando sus dos besos saludándola y, sorprendentemente, el dolor pareció disiparse momentáneamente en aquel breve instante.

—María José… —intentó pronunciar su nombre sin dejar rastro de las emociones que amenazaban con desbordarla— Estás impresionante.

La recién llegada le sonrió, apreciando el esfuerzo por llamarla por su nombre propio.

La última vez que se habían visto Paulina no había sido capaz de pronunciar aquel nombre, ni siquiera había podido comenzar a entender qué estaba pasando. Tras años de reflexión, cuando ya había pasado la tormenta y entendió que nunca más la vería, había vuelto a analizar el pasado y había descubierto las señales que siempre habían estado ahí, pero que no había podido ver y comprender cuando aún formaban parte de la misma familia.

—Ay, debes estar muy cansada del viaje. Ven, dame esto. Vamos a casa y podrás descansar —se cargó una de las bolsas de viaje al hombro y se dio la vuelta, en parte para salir del aeropuerto, en parte para ordenar sus pensamientos y poder centrarse. Ella le siguió.

—Paulina, he estado mirando el caso. Creo que puedo hacerlo, puedo sacar a tu papá —le sonrió, emocionada.

Sonaba convencida, y por un momento Paulina se convenció también, contagiada por la sonrisa que tan bien había conocido. Se sentía tan rara en esta nueva situación… Mientras habían estado separadas, Paulina no había sentido que la necesitara para consolarse. Sin embargo, allí, hablando de su situación familiar y dándole ánimos… Sentía que nunca se habían divorciado, y que podía echarse a sus brazos a llorar por la presión que sentía y contarle todo lo que no le gustaba del mundo. Se resistió a ello, sabiendo que quedaría fuera de lugar y sería incómodo para ella, principalmente porque habían acabado con ceniceros volando y despidiéndose para siempre.

_Desde el momento en el que te conocí,_

_resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio,_

_te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir_

_que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos._

Paulina daba vueltas en su cama, inquieta. No conseguía relajarse. Ella solo quería sacar a su papá de la cárcel, era su único objetivo. Ese, y que las Casas de las Flores no se hundieran. Y entonces, ¿por qué no paraba de pensar en María José? ¿Por qué se besaron en la cocina? Cuando se había comunicado con ella para pedirle ayuda, no había esperado este nuevo problema que se añadía a la larga lista de preocupaciones que ya cargaba. No, debía centrarse. Pero, ¿cómo es que seguía queriéndola? ¿Era eso lo que le había dicho? “Cambié de sexo, no de corazón”. Ah, María José. Entre aquel nuevo beso y el último que se dieron no habían pasado los años. Y eso era quizás lo que más dolía. Paulina había dado por perdida su relación, la había superado, se había convencido de que María José se enamoraría de nuevas personas, quizás lejos de ella, allá por España, y que acabaría por olvidarla, como ella misma se había prometido que haría en México.

Años antes de su separación se habían jurado amor eterno. Eran jóvenes, eran inútiles. Eran dos personas que buscaban escapar de las normas escritas, descubrir cada rincón del país y de ellas, respirar aire puro, regalarse sonrisas y acentos y fingir que envejecerían felices y juntas hasta el final de sus vidas.

— Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida —se habían dicho, creyéndolo de verdad.

No poder cumplir ese juramento había dejado en Paulina un profundo resentimiento en su corazón, y se había acabado resignando a que el amor verdadero no era más que una tontería de jóvenes.

Pero María José la seguía amando, a pesar de todo. No había cambiado de corazón, igual que, en el fondo, Paulina nunca podría cambiar el suyo, aunque le hubiera costado tantas penas y disgustos. Cerró los ojos, intentando olvidar que estaba en la habitación de su hijo, tan solo a unos escalones de ella.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí._

_Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas,_

_que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí._

El incidente del beso se olvidó, y con ello las confesiones que se habían hecho. Paulina veía en los desayunos cómo María José la miraba de reojo, cómo le servía el café justo como ella siempre lo había pedido, cómo suspiraba cuando creía que ella no la podía escuchar; pero ninguna movió piezas en aquel juego que habían entablado de nuevo. El motivo original de la visita era el principal objetivo, y María José le dedicaba mucho tiempo.

Lo que Paulina no se había podido imaginar era la necesidad de defender a María José delante de su familia que había desarrollado aquellos días, mientras María José trabajaba y estudiaba el caso de su padre y ella intentaba trabajar en la Casa de las Flores. Estaba segura de que semanas antes habría dejado pasar alguna ofensa —siempre que se mantuviera un mínimo de respeto, pues no dejaba de ser el padre biológico de su hijo—, pero ahora Paulina sentía cómo se alteraba y se volvía fiera cuando alguien mencionaba tan solo algo sobre el “cambio” de María José.

Su madre, desgraciadamente, era la que más comentarios hirientes podía llegar a hacer.

—No lo entiendo—dijo una vez en la floristería mientras Paulina preparaba distraída un ramo de rosas—. Te pasaste al menos dos años deprimida, te mintió con quién era, sufriste por él…

—Ella, mamá.

—Sí, eso. Aún recuerdo cómo llorabas cuando todo pasó y Brunito no estaba presente. Aquí mismo, preparando ramos de rosas como ese. Paulina, sabes que te quiero mucho, y sabes que agradezco que nos ayude con tu papá, pero no creo que debáis quedaron en la misma casa. No es fiable.

—Mamá —Paulina pronunció lentamente, intentando mantener la calma, aunque recordar todas las lágrimas que había llorado por su matrimonio dolía aún—. Sigue siendo mamá de Bruno y lo hace muy bien. No seré yo quien los separe, que para eso llevan ya años sin verse tanto tiempo.

—Sí, bueno, ¿pero qué pasa contigo? ¿No tienes miedo de que se vista con tu ropa?

—¡Mamá! Basta, por ahí no paso. No es así. Si pasó hace años es porque no sabía aún quién era, no se te ocurra mencionar nada del estilo delante suya. Ella te sigue apreciando tanto como al principio, y lo sabes bien.

—Ay, si lo sé. Perdona, solo quiero verte feliz.

Paulina asintió, fingiendo estar concentrada en su ramo.

—¿Igual que se hizo mujer, puede volverse de nuevo hombre?

—¡Mamá, por dios! ¡Siempre ha sido una mujer! ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Nunca existió José María.

_Y es que empiezo a pensar_

_que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero._

_Y es que empiezo a sospechar_

_que los demás son sólo para olvidar._

Tan pronto como su mamá podía faltar el respeto, podía también corregirse y cambiar de opinión. Paulina lo había comprobado con la bisexualidad de Julián, y pudo ver que pronto comenzó a respetar a María José por lo que verdaderamente era.

Paulina no le había contado a nadie cómo se moría por abrazar a María José una vez más, tumbados en la cama mientras entrelazaban sus dedos, cómo perdía la mirada en sus labios cuando Bruno se retiraba de la mesa y hablaban de los avances del caso o de problemas menores. Es por ello que su madre, a pesar de aceptar de nuevo a María José en la familia como abogada, no se planteó si quiera que su hija pudiera tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra, organizándole un par de citas con hijos de amigas suyas para, a su manera, poder volver a verla feliz.

—¿Y vas a ir? —preguntó curiosa María José cuando se lo comentó tras el desayuno.

—Sí… Mi mamá ya ha arreglado hasta las horas, se sentirá mal si no voy. Tú sabes cómo somos en esta familia… —Paulina no tenía que excusarse. María José y ella no estaban juntas desde hacía mucho, por mucha tensión que se acumulara en aquella casa. Además, María José conocía perfectamente las normas que había en aquella familia y lo importante que era dar una buena imagen de ella, aunque fuera a través de la hija mayor.

—Comprendo. Perdón si te molesta esta pregunta, pero… ¿Debería irme esta noche? ¿Llego más tarde? No quiero incomodar.

Paulina se atragantó con el café.

—¿Qué? No hace falta, María José, por dios.

—No sé, solo preguntaba. No sería molestia, de verdad.

—Calla tonta, qué barbaridad... —susurró, todavía tosiendo. María José se rio, aunque parecía algo incómoda.

La cena fue mejor de lo esperado, Paulina tenía que reconocerlo. El hombre que su madre le había buscado era bastante guapo y agradable y, lo más importante, era un desconocido. No estaba segura de dónde lo había sacado su madre, aunque no dudaba de sus infinitos contactos. Tampoco le importaba mucho. Había bebido más de lo recomendable, había conseguido olvidar todo lo que le había preocupado en aquellos últimos días, y por ello se sentía tan contenta que no paraba de reír.

Todo iba bien, paseaban por la calle, disfrutando de la luz de la luna, hasta que llegó el beso. Sin quererlo, había esperado de aquel beso el sabor de los había compartido con María José, su intensidad, su delicadeza. Pero el único sabor que aquel beso tenía era a decepción.

Su buen humor desapareció. El mismo pensamiento de siempre la asaltó: ¿es que no iba a lograr ser feliz nunca más? Su compañero se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, porque dejó de besarla.

—¿Te molesté? Pensé que querías… —se disculpó, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

—No… No pasa nada… Es solo que pienso que no estoy preparada para una relación aún… —el alcohol nublaba el juicio de Paulina, que lo único que podía escuchar en su cabeza era la voz de María José. Ay, su María José—. Me tengo que ir… —no sabía muy bien qué fuerza le forzaba a actuar como lo hacía, pero debía irse de allí, tenía que llegar a casa—. Voy… Voy a irme, lo siento mucho. Espero que encuentres a alguien —y salió corriendo, convencida de que sólo una persona podría liberarla de aquella tristeza que ahogaba su corazón.

_Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_la esperanza dice: quieta, hoy quizás sí._

Tardó varios minutos en abrir la puerta de su casa. Las manos le temblaban, y la cabeza le daba vueltas, aunque por fortuna durante el camino a casa los efectos del vino de la cena habían cesado. No sabía bien que esperar en su casa. Quería ver a María José, era lo único que comprendía con seguridad. Sin embargo, al entrar y ver todas las luces apagadas, sintió que su impulso no había sido el más apropiado. En menos de un minuto dejó de estar tan decidida y, aún temblorosa, decidió que lo mejor sería no molestar e irse a dormir. Al día siguiente tendría que soportar el sermón de Virginia por dejar escapar al hombre más hermoso de Ciudad de México.

Estaba aún descolgándose el bolso cuando María José apareció.

—¡Paulina! —se asustó al verla. Tras unos segundos de indecisión, preguntó—. ¿Vienes sola?

Paulina asintió, demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos para hablar. ¿Debía hacer lo que su corazón le indicaba? Quizás le convendría más deshacerse de aquel pensamiento y dejar que sus caminos se volvieran a separar.

—Ah, bueno… —había algo en aquel tono de voz—. ¿Te lo has pasado bien? Yo tengo buenas noticias —intentó salir de aquella conversación, que evidentemente le estaba incomodando—. Creo que voy a poder sacar a tu papá de prisión para la fiesta de tu mamá.

—María José, eso es fantástico… Gracias.

—Quiero a tu familia, Paulina. Pero sabes que lo hago por ti —confesó María José, que se había puesto seria—. Todo… todo lo hago por ti.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Paulina sentía que necesitaba lanzarse sobre ella y recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido, pero no se movió del sitio. La mirada de María José, aquellos ojos azules, le paralizaban el cuerpo, que seguía temblando sin motivo. Paulina había tardado en comprender que su destino siempre sería María José, que ningún hombre del mundo, ni tampoco mujer, conseguirían hacerla sentir como ella se había sentido a su lado. Que quería intentarlo de nuevo, terminar de cumplir la promesa que se habían hecho al conocerse, mucho antes de que el destino las separara, puesto que las dos eran aún jóvenes y su vida, que hasta entonces había estado dormida en muchos sentidos, solo había comenzado a funcionar de nuevo tras aquellos dos besos de saludo que le había dado en el aeropuerto al llegar.

—María José —susurró, mirándola aún a los ojos. En menos de dos segundos, ambas se fundían en los brazos de la otra. María José había entendido lo que Paulina le había comunicado con la mirada, y Paulina había comprendido mirando aquellos ojos que también ella se sentía igual. Por primera vez en muchos años, Paulina sentía algo al besar. Por primera vez en muchos años, sentía que volvía a estar entera.


End file.
